Ectonurite
Ectonurites are a ghost-like species from Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Their Ecto-Lord is Zs'Skayr. Appearance With their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like a classical ghost with a track for the eye to travel upon. Ectonurites can grow this protective layer of skin to protect them from sunlight. Without their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like misshapen horrors. They possess an exposed skull with sparse teeth for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speak with an eerie, creepy voice. Ectonurites can rotate their heads so they can be upside-down or the right way up. Ectonurites can also develop deformities such as having one arm larger than the other, having three heads, having more than one eye, or having pink lips. Ectonurites on Anur Transyl usually conceal their faces. Their second skins resemble sheets, with patches and stitches commonplace. They also have stitches on their bodies. When an Ectonurite is at its full power, spikes erupt from its shoulders and its hands, and their teeth and claws grow in size. Fantasmático original.png|Ghostfreak in the original series Ghostfreak Ghost Town 1.PNG|Ghostfreak in Alien Force Ghostfreak in UA.png|Ghostfreak in Ultimate Alien Ghostfreak ov official.png|Ghostfreak in Omniverse 627px-049-ghostfreak with tentacles.png|Bad Ghostfreak in Omniverse Zs'Skayr original render.png|Zs'Skayr in the original series Zs'Skayr af render.png|Zs'Skayr in Alien Force ZsSkayrOVPose.png|Zs'Skayr in Omniverse Nieces.png|Two female Ectonurites AF Ectonurite.png|A skinless Ectonurite Ectonurite6.png Ectonuritet5.png Ectonurite4.png Ectonurite3.png Ectonurite2.png Ectonurite1.png Ectonurite art sheet.png Freed_Ectonurite 001-002.png Freed_Ectonurite 003.png Freed_Ectonurite 004.png Freed_Ectonurite 005.png Freed_Ectonurite 006.png Freed_Ectonurite 007.png Freed_Ectonurite 008.png Freed_Ectonurite 009.png Freed_Ectonurite 010-011.png Powers and Abilities Ectonurites have density altering protoplasm, allowing them to phase through matter and make themselves invisible. Ectonurites can inhabit the bodies of other lifeforms and possess them. Additionally, this grants them access to the possessed person's powers as well. Without their protective skin, Ectonurites possess powerful telekinetic abilities.Ghost Town In true, absolute darkness, Ectonurites can use their abilities to their full potential. An Ectonurite's mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate it in its entirety.Ghostfreaked Out Ectonurites do not have any mana/life-energy in the conventional sense, making them immune to life energy absorption.Mystery, Incorporeal They also cannot be tracked down by Anodites. Like an Osmosian, they can absorb the powers of other living things, as Zs'Skayr had already absorbed Ben's, and planned to absorb Vilgax's powers as well. Ectonurites can also recreate the skin they shed. Like all species native to the Anur System, Ectonurites are immune to Corrodium. Weaknesses Light, especially sunlight, renders Ectonurites powerless and causes severe physical damage, destroying their bodies. Even a small amount of light is enough to weaken their abilities. Ectonurites with their first skin don't have this weakness. A certain chemical can solidify an Ectonurite's protoplasm, thus negating their intangibility and invisibility.Hunted Ectonurites can be harmed by other light based attacks, such as lasers, fire, and radiation. A certain spell is capable of forcing Ectonurites out of their hosts.From Hedorium to Eternity They can even be harmed by Magic. Ectonurites cannot possess mindless creatures, such as zombies. Notable Ectonurites *Ghostfreak (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite) *Zs'Skayr *Chimera Sui Generis turned into Ectonurites (formerly) *Ectonurite Twins *Ectonourites on Anur Transyl Notable Ectonurite Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Ectonurite) *Ultimate Kevin (part Ectonurite) Etymology The name Ectonurite comes from ectoplasm. Trivia *There are Ectonurites living in the lower levels of Undertown, and Ben's team was supposed to travel through an Ectonurite area in Gone Fishin'. *Ectonurites are not living dead in the Earth sense, their "lives" are just very different from most sentient life forms. *It was Dou Hong's idea to have one of the Ectonurites in Omniverse be trapped in a guillotine. *Originally, the Ectonurites used their ghost-like powers to slowly become rulers of every planet in the Anur System. However, this was retconned in Omniverse, as Anur Transyl was not shown to have a ruler.Rad Monster Party References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Anur System Category:Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:Species